eucjedifandomcom-20200215-history
Allynic Sitan
Allynic Sitan is a distant relative of Ralthar Sitan . He was born 42 years BBY on the planet Caamas and raised as a Jedi by Iwo Kulka. He survived Jedi Purge inside a block of carbonite. Some 150 years later he was thawed out and discovered the Guardians of Light. Biography Youth At a young age, Allynic was discovered by the Jedi Order and was taken to Ossus for training. He would later be taken as a Padawan by Iwo Kulka , a male Ho'Din. As a Jedi, Allynic had a strong passion for fire. He would often manipulate fire with the Force. He had limited training with Yarael Poof in the field of Pyrokinesis and it quickly became his forte. He became a competent Apprentice, but shied away from all forms of physical violence. Instead he had a great love for knowledge and spent many a hour in the Jedi Archives. Towards the end of his apprenticeship he was dispatched to a planet with an unknown name with his Master. The planet was later revealed to be Crakull. Clone Wars and Splintering from the Order When the Clone Wars erupted, Allynic was a newly christened Jedi Knight at the age of 20. Due to ideological differences with the Jedi Council he departed from the Order. He opposed violent action and thought the Jedi went too far by becoming Officers in the Clone Army. The non-violent Caamasi chose to quietly step away from the Order and return to Caamas where he was reunited with his family. Allynic chose to live a simple life on Caamas and stayed away from the Clone Wars. As a lover of books he constructed a hidden library on the planet of Bogden. It was so immense; it rivaled the Jedi Library on Coruscant. Once the War ended, Allynic received a signal from the Jedi Temple stating the War was over and to return to the temple. Allynic said farewell to his parents and sibling, then headed to Coruscant. Imprisoned Upon his arrival, he realized he had been lured by a trap set by Darth Vader. Due to a lack of information and confusion, Allynic believed the Jedi Order was trying to kill him. He was overwhelmed by Clone Troopers and brought before the Emperor. Palpatine then offered Allynic the chance to turn to the Dark Side and Join the Galactic Empire. When he refused, Palpatine had him taken to the Tilraun Facility. The Tilraun Facility was a secret laboratory where the Emperor experimented on Jedi, mostly weaker Jedi that posed no threat being left alive. In 19 BBY, mere weeks before the destruction of Caamas, he attempted to escape with the help of a fellow Jedi prisoner named Klet Yarl. However, Klet betrayed Allynic and he decided to join the Empire. As punishment, Allynic was frozen in carbonite. At this point it is unsure what happened to the encased Jedi Sitan, but eventually the Facility was destroyed and the block of carbonite lost. He would not be released for some 150 years later, long after the destruction of Caamas. Freed from Carbonite Unknown to anyone still alive, Allynic ended up in his frozen prison on the planet Rhen Var. He was then discovered by Khalifa Sunrider, a member of the Sunrider Legacy. Khalifa had sought him out because she was in search of him and the supposed hidden library he was in possession of. When she let down on the icy planet she immediately picked up faint infrared readings from a small life form deep in the mountain fortress. She found her way through and found a rectangular shaped slab of carbonite. She faintly recognized the form of a Caamassi in it and decided to thaw them out. As a repayment for unfreezing him, the Caamassi offered to take her to Bogden, the location of the hidden library. They never arrived at the library, though. Instead, they were attacked by Imperial ships and were forced to crash land on Saridona the location of the GoL Academy. They were then swept up into the academy. Allynic was suddenly compelled to return to Bogden and prepared to set off Miscellaneous Lightsaber Type: One, Single Blade Blade Color: Yellow Combat Forms: Form II (Makashi) is his primary combat style. It should be noted, Allynic opposed violence, but was well trained if the day ever came that he had to defend himself in battle. This combat form was also known as “The Way of the Ysalamiri.” Strong Area of the Force: Force Comprehensive, Pyrokinesis, and Healing. Weak Area of the Force: Any Force powers that contribute to combat. Weapons: Ion Pistol and Jedi Lightsaber.